My master
by otakufangurlfujoshi23
Summary: Alexander has been a slave since he was thirteen years old. At the age of eighteen, he had already been through six 'masters'. Once he hit the age of twenty, he had enough. Managing to escape his last master, never in a million years, did he think that the other would come looking for him. After only having a couple months of freedom, what will happen to him now?
1. Chapter 1

**_~Intro~_**

* * *

 ** _A couple of months ago..._**

Alexander ran on shaky feet, never having ran so fast in his entire life. Was he following him? God, he hoped not. If he was, he would get the punishment of his life. Alexander shivered at the thought and continued to run down the street, not once looking back.

 ** _Present day..._**

Sighing, the raven haired male walked down the street. He had just gotten off of work and was headed back to his apartment. He looked down at the ground as he walked and soon got lost in his thoughts.

It had been a little over two months since he had escaped his 'master's' place.

Being out in the real world really wasn't much better though. He hadn't been able to get any good kind of job. The only job that he had managed to get a hold of, was pole dancing. He felt ashamed of himself and couldn't help but start to miss his master. He didn't like how other men would touch him and it made him miss the other all the more. He had thought that he didn't need him, but being a slave was all Alexander knew. He didn't know how to be good at anything else.

All he knew was that everytime another man touched him, he recoiled. None of them felt the same. None of them satisfied him. Not even a bit.

Sighing as he walked, Alexander decided to go through the alley, since his apartment was literally on the other side. He wasn't in the mood for the long way around and just wanted to get home.

Just as he started to enter the alley, a car pulled up on the other side. 'Oh great...this is all I need.' He thought to himself as he continued to walk. Soon enough, he made it out of the alley and started to walk past the car.

"Alexander..."

The boy stopped as soon as he heard a voice and it was like his feet suddenly turned to cement. No, it couldn't be...

"Alexander, get in the car. Now."

Not even risking a glance, Alexander forced himself forward, tripping over a crevice in the sidewalk. He fell onto the ground and cried out in pain.

"Clumsy as usual, I see..." The man chuckled and slowly started to get out of the car.

Quickly pulling himself to his feet, the raven haired male winced as his knee stung. Not even giving it a look, he tried to walk on ahead, ignoring the other male completely.

"Alexander, I order you to stop!"

The command left the boy in shambles and he instinctively stopped walking. He cursed himself mentally and bit the side of his lip nervously. Before he could even move, he felt himself get shoved against a brick wall. Crying out in pain, Alexander looked into the cold eyes of the last man that he had called master.

 **Copyright 2016 by Raven Hollywood. All rights reserved. All stories that are posted on Instagram, Wattpad or are the sole property of Raven Hollywood, the author. All of the works are fiction, unless stated otherwise.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Chapter 1~**  
_

* * *

Alexander could feel the hot breath of the other male and couldn't hold eye contact for too long, before he had to look away. "Why are you here ma-David?" The younger males voice was just above a whisper and he couldn't believe that he had almost called him master.

"I have come to collect you. I let you have your fun. Are you ready to come back now?"

"No! I'm never going back to that...that horrible room." Alexander fought to get free of the other's grasp, but eventually gave up. David was much stronger and from past experiences, Alexander knew that he wouldn't hesitate to break his wrists.

"I'm done playing the nice guy..." David growled the words and tightened his grip on Alexander's wrists. "You're coming back to the house."

"No!" Alexander winced and then let out a whimper as he felt a hard smack to the side of his face. "Do not question me Alexander. Get in the car. Now."

Risking a glance up at the other male, Alexander swallowed nervously and nodded. He also knew by experience, that he wasn't supposed to speak without permission, but he had to say something. "Can I at least pick up some stuff from my place?" Another smack came to his face and Alexander fell to his knees.

Looking down at the younger male, David narrowed his eyes. "You know the rules, yet you choose to defy them. This is the very thing that almost got you killed Alexander. You were told that if you listened, bad things wouldn't happen to you."

Shivering at the thought of the past that the other mentioned, Alexander started to tremble, as he slowly climbed to his feet. Why did this man have to come back? He had thought that he was finally free. At the same time though, Alexander had prayed that David would come save him. His prayer had been answered, but his pride was still not about to let him submit so easily. He had never been the type of slave that listened and it was surprising that he had survived this long.

The incident that the other was speaking of, was a time when the male had been drunk. He had been so intoxicated that Alexander had almost been killed by him. It was as he said though. It had been his own fault. If he had listened, he would have never almost been killed.

Hanging his head in shame, Alexander suddenly realized how horrible he had been to the other. Even though David had been cruel in the worst way, he knew that it was only because he himself had deserved the punishments. He was a sorry excuse for a slave and he had no idea why David came back for him at all.

He looked up at David and then opened his mouth to speak, but thought against it and closed it shut. He looked back down at the ground and was silent.

David let out an exhausted sigh and said, "You have permission to speak."

"Why did you come back for me? I-I was a horrible slave to you and I never listened. Why didn't you go out and get someone else?" Those two things had been eating at him, since he had ran into the male and he wanted answers.

David tilted his head to the side and chuckled quietly. "I was asking myself that the entire way here. I don't understand it much myself. All I know is that I am determined to make you mine. Even if that means that I have to break you first."

Alexander flinched at the last part of what the other was saying and he started to tremble again. "I promise not to abuse you though, unless you defy my orders." Feeling a hand underneath his chin, he was forced to look up at the other male. He didn't say anything and once again, broke eye contact.

"Look at me Alexander.." It was an order and he was testing it out, to see if the boy would in fact listen to him.

A smile came to his lips as he noticed the boy look back at him, with those beautiful blue orbs. Not being able to stand it another moment, David bent down and crushed his lips against Alexander's. He kissed him deeply, easily winning over dominance and then slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. Reaching down, he started to grope the boy through his pants and grinned when he heard the familiar noise of a groan.

Pulling away from the kiss, David continued to grin as he looked down at the now flustered male. "It's good to know that I can still mess you up like this."

Alexander's face flushed a dark crimson color and he quickly looked away. What the hell was that for? Hearing him talk, Alexander looked up at him. "I'm taking you home, pet." Swallowing nervously again, Alexander nodded and bit the bottom of his lip. "O-okay master..." He reached out and was about to open the car door, when his hand got slapped away. He didn't know what he had done, but he quickly apologized. "I-I'm sorry master..." He looked down at his feet, like he had been taught and started to tremble.

"I open the door for you. You do not open the door on your own." "Y-yes master...I-I'm sorry...please forgive my foolishness..." He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting to be hit by the other.

It never came though and Alexander hesitantly opened an eye, "Master?" Crying out in pain, he felt a slap to his face and whimpered. "You did not have permission to speak." Tears welled up in Alexander's eyes and he nodded, not speaking this time.

Climbing into the car on shaky legs, he pulled the seat belt around him and buckled it. The tears continued to fall down his cheeks and he sniffled. He had never felt loved by this man, but at the same time, there was nothing else that he knew. The only thing he knew how to do was be a slave. He even failed at that most times though...

Weeping quietly in the back of the vehicle, Alexander clenched his hands into fists. Was there anything that he was good at?

A frown fell upon David's lips as he seen his pet start to cry and he leaned forward, pulling his chin up, so that he was looking at him. He seen both fear and agony in the boy's eyes and he shook his head. "I will take care of you Alexander, because it's my job to do so." At that, he closed the car door and climbed into the front seat. He started the car and then started down the street, headed back to his place.

 **Copyright 2016 by Raven Hollywood. All rights reserved. All stories that are posted on Instagram, Wattpad or are the sole property of Raven Hollywood, the author. All of the works are fiction, unless stated otherwise.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling into the driveway, David glanced back at Alexander and let out a quiet sigh of relief when he seen him sleeping. He unbuckled his seat belt and opened his side of the car door and stood up. He turned around and closed the door, stepping over to Alexander's side and opening the door. Seeing the boy start to move, he said, "We're back..."

Alexander's eyes opened rather slowly and he yawned, waiting for his eyes to come into focus. "Back?" He was still half asleep and didn't fully understand what the other meant. "Back at my house Alexander." "Oh!" Alexander's eyes widened and he sat up quickly, hitting his head off of the side of the car. "Ow..." He reached up and rubbed the side of his head, as he reached over, unbuckling his seat belt. He turned his head and looked up at the other male, swallowing nervously. He averted his eyes and took the hand that was held out to him.

As soon as he got out of the car, he realized that his body was stiff. "How long was the drive?" He received a narrowed gaze from the other and looked down at his feet. He kept breaking the talking rule and knew that he was going to be getting punished, sooner then later. "I'm sorry master..." "It's alright. You have to get used to it again, so I'll let it slide for the next couple of days." Hm? He'd let it slide? Alexander blinked in confusion, feeling as if there was something off about the older male. It wasn't as if he looked for a way to hit him, but this man was a stickler for obedience. He had been incredibly strict with Alexander in the past. The boy wanted to know what had changed, but he decided not to press the matter tonight. "It was a rather long drive. Around four hours to be exact. I must say, I never thought that you would get that far in such a short time." Alexander felt a lump grow in his throat and he hoped that the male wasn't angry with him for leaving. He remained silent, awaiting the others instructions.

"Come, we'll get you situated." David walked ahead of the boy and stepped up to the front door.

Alexander looked around, the place not really looking like it had changed. David lived in what Alexander thought could be a mansion. There were many rooms in the house and the one that had been reserved for him was down in the basement. He bit his lip and followed him up to the house. He was a bit frightened to find out how the other had changed the room. He looked down at his feet the entire time that he walked.

David stepped inside the house and held the door for Alexander. Clapping his hands, a few lights came on in the house, lighting up their way. "Come this way, we have to treat that wound." "Yes, master..." Alexander obediently followed David, walking down a couple of hallways, before entering what must have been the kitchen. He had kept his head down the entire time, so he didn't get a good look at the house. He was starting to try his best at listening and that was one of the things that he had been taught. To always keep his head down, because he wasn't allowed to look at his master's place.

"My my, look who is finally becoming obedient?" A small chuckle arose from the older male and he smiled. "There is no need for that though, Alexander. We're going to set some new rules." Alexander flinched when he said there were going to be new rules, but he nodded to the other's statement. Since his master had said that he didn't need to look at his feet, he rose his head slowly and looked around at his surroundings.

They were currently in the kitchen. It was huge. More like the back of a restaurant, where they make the food. There was a rather large round table sitting in the center of the room and it was a light brown color. It was surrounded by four chairs with the same color, but a lined pattern ran across them. On the right side was the fridge, stove and counter tops. Above the counter tops were cupboards, which were rather large. The far side of the room held a small bar, with black bar stools surrounding it's interior.

"Over here..." David's voice brought him back and he blinked a few times, looking over at the male. "Come Alexander, I am not one for patience tonight." "Y-yes master, I'm sorry." Alexander walked over to where the other was and his eyes widened when he picked him up. "M-master, what are you..." "Quiet." Alexander nodded and shut his mouth, watching as he was set up onto the counter. Swallowing nervously, he winced as the older male lifted his torn pant leg. "This is what you get for being the clumsy idiot that you are." The boy flinched at the words and looked down in his lap, feeling ashamed of himself again. "It's alright though, I still love you, pet."

"That looks painful..." David gently pulled up the pant leg, exposing the large gash that was in Alexander's left leg. "I'm going to put some alcohol on it and then wrap it in some bandages, alright?" Alexander nodded, still looking down into his lap. Suddenly feeling a hand on his face, Alexander hissed in pain and instantly pulled away. "I abused you too much tonight. I'm sorry, pet..." Opening an eye, Alexander glanced up at his master. He was different somehow, gentle maybe?

Hissing in pain when the alcohol was applied to his leg, Alexander cried out in pain and tears began to form in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly thought against it and continued to stay silent. "You may speak Alexander." "I-It hurts...master..." Sniffling, Alexander looked up at David and then quickly looked away. He wasn't supposed to try and make eye contact. Why was he still making so many mistakes? "I-I'm sorry master...I'm still horrible at this..." The tears started to pour down his cheeks now and he sniffled a couple more times. "Shh, pet...shh... I have already told you that we are going to make new rules." "N-new ones?" "Yes, pet. I'll be giving you a couple of weeks to get used to them. I shall post them up on your wall, so that you can remember them easier." "Th-thank you master. I-I really don't deserve such kindness." He bit the side of his lip and kept his eyes averted.

David finished wrapping the bandages around Alexander's leg and then pulled away from the boy. "There, as good as new. Try to go easy on it for awhile." Alexander nodded and looked down into his lap again. He was unsure of what he was supposed to do, until his master spoke of the new rules. "Are you ready to hear the new rules now, pet?" Nodding obediently, Alexander slowly started to get down from the counter. His legs felt like jelly though and he had to hold onto the counter for support. "Here, let me help." Feeling arms wrap around him, Alexander was soon suspended into the air. Whimpering lightly, he clung to the other male. "Easy now, I'm just going to carry you to your new room." "N-new-" He instantly cut himself off and buried his face into the other's shoulder. He messed up again! He started to tremble and heard gentle words start to soothe him. "Shh, pet...it's alright. I told you that I would give you a couple of days to get used to it again." Alexander remained silent though. 'Better safe then sorry...' He thought the words to himself, not really sure what this new side to David was. It could all just be some kind of act and he wasn't about to fall for it.

Alexander kept his face buried in his master's shoulder as they walked and soon heard the other male speak. "We're here Alexander." He felt himself start to get put down and his feet soon touched the ground. He opened his eyes and slowly took a look around the new room. A smile came to his face as he seen that it was just an ordinary room. It even had a small window that he could open for fresh air. "Do you like it?" Alexander looked back at David and nodded, "Yes, master!" He bit the side of his lip and took another look around the room. It was huge and was filled with tons of stuff.

On the far side of the room sat a single sized bed and was already covered with fresh sheets. There were a couple of dressers in the room for clothes and a couple of book shelves on the other side. All kinds of books filtered the shelves and there was a wide variety to choose from. On the other side of the room sat the window. Opposite to the window stood a door.

Alexander looked over at it and bit the side of his lip nervously. A lump slowly started to form in his throat and he looked over at his master. "Don't fret my pet. There is nothing bad in that room. Would you like to see?" Alexander nodded and followed the other as he started to walk up to it. He noticed him pull a key from his pocket and then put it in the lock. There was loud 'click' and the door opened on it's own. David was the first to step inside, with Alexander following close behind. As soon as the raven haired male set eyes on the room, his cheeks started to flush a light pink color. He knew what this room was, but he had never had one before. It was called a 'red room'. Alexander wasn't used to things like this. He was used to things that caused him pain. He had never behaved properly, so therefore, he had never gotten a 'reward'.

Looking around the room, Alexander only knew what a few things were called. He had never seen most of the things that were in the room. There was vibrators, dildos of all sizes and a bed sat in the center of the room, surrounded by toys of all sorts. He was surprised to not see any blindfolds or ball gags in the room. He wanted to ask why, but he didn't want to push his luck. "Are you curious as to why they aren't in here?" David turned to look at Alexander and the boy had sworn that he just read his mind. "I know that you don't like them, so I have them in the other room." Alexander looked down at his feet and nodded. "I'm hoping that I won't have to take you back to that room. It will all depend on you though, Alexander." Reaching out, the older male gently caressed the good side of the boy's face. "I don't like hurting you...but I will, if it means you will learn your lesson. Understood?" Nodding quickly, Alexander glanced up at his master. "Now, let us discuss those new rules. Why don't we discuss them in here?" David chuckled as Alexander's face turned a dark red. "Come, my pet." He reached out and took the boy's hand in his, gently guiding him over to the bed.

Letting go of Alexander's hand, David sat down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him and was soon joined by the younger male. "As I said before, I shall write them down, so that you can memorize them. You have two weeks. After that, I want you to make sure that you obey every rule. Understood?" Alexander nodded and looked at the other, listening intently. "The first rule still remains the same. You do not speak until given permission. Rule number two, is that when you are outside of your room, you do not have to look down at your feet. Quite personally, I find this rule rather ridiculous. So I am dismissing it completely. I am also dismissing the rule, that you are not allowed to look at me. This in it's self is the most stupidest of them all. Rule number three is an actual rule. You are allowed to go outside, in the back. You are not to leave the area though and have to remain in my sights at all times. Rule number four is quite simple. When I return home from work, I expect you to greet me and give me a kiss. Rule number five, every night I want you to please me. In return, I shall bring you here." David stopped talking momentarily and motioned to the room that they were in. Alexander nodded, showing the other that he understood what he was saying so far.

Continuing on, the male said, "Rule number six. You are not allowed to pleasure yourself in any way. If you feel pent up, come to me and I shall help with the problem. If you are to break any of these rules, I will see to it that you receive a punishment that I see fit." Alexander nodded a couple of times when the male was finished and he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He was afraid that the rules would be too difficult to go by. "Relieved?" Alexander's head snapped up and he quickly started to shake his head. "N-no master...I-I mean...m-maybe a little...I-I'm sorry master..." He frowned and looked down into his lap. "Alexander..." Alexander felt a hand underneath his chin and was soon looking into the eyes of his master. "I changed the rules for a reason. I want you to feel more freedom, yet at the same time, you shall remain mine. I realize that the reason you left, was because I had taken all of that away from you. I also want you to feel safe here. I don't want you to feel like a caged bird Alexander. Yet, I want to lock you up forever. I am such a selfish man." David turned his face and let go of the younger male, starting to stand up. "M-master?" Alexander's heart was pounding. He had never knew that the other had felt such things. He looked up at the man that had been his master for a little over a year and wondered what could have changed him. He's a completely different person then before he had left.

Taking a deep breath, Alexander decided to risk it all. "M-master...you have changed. What happened?" "It's time for you to go to bed Alexander." Flinching at the sudden coldness in the other's voice, he shook his head. "Please, tell me master!" "Alexander, I will count to five." "Master..." "One..." "Master stop! I want to know why you have changed so much." "Two..." "Did it have something to with your past?" "Three-...What did you just say?" David turned towards Alexander, his voice resonating a low growl. "I-It slipped out, I-I'm so sorry master! Pl-please forgive me..." He suddenly pulled himself from the bed and got down on his knees and bent over into a bowing position, as his body started to tremble. Did he fuck up this time? He had only just gotten back too...

David sighed and looked down at the trembling boy that was on the floor in front of him. The kid had only just gotten back, so he should give him a break. 'He has to get used to all of this again. It's different this time though...' David shook his head, shaking the rest of the thought away.

"Come now, it's alright." Starting to whimper, Alexander felt a hand in his hair and he went rigid. "Alexander, get up. You're not in trouble this time." The raven haired male felt the gentleness in the hand that caressed his head and he slowly started to look up at his master. "I forbid you to speak of my past Alexander. The next time, there will most definitely be consequences. Understood?" Alexander nodded. "Now that we have all of that sorted, would you like to try out the bed?" Alexander couldn't help but smile a bit as he nodded shyly, "Yes master..."

 **Copyright (c) 2016 by Raven Hollywood. All rights reserved. All stories that are posted on Instagram, Wattpad or are the sole property of Raven Hollywood, the author. All of the works are fiction, unless stated otherwise.**


End file.
